I think I'm in love with you
by beautifulchaos91
Summary: Bryan is mulling over about his feelings for Tala


I think I'm in love with you

Bryan felt extremely uncomfortable. Actually uncomfortable was an extremely lame way of saying he was out of his comfort zone, big time. Never ever had he felt like this before nor ever had he allowed himself to feel anything but hatred. Just like the Biovolt scientists had told him to do. Block every emotion but hatred, they said. It had been two years since they had been released from the Abbey in really bad shape, suffering from multiple traumas, both physical and mental, and a serious case of malnutrition. After that they all were taken to therapy due to Biovolt's top secret files found. Balkov and the few scientists who managed to flee before the horrors were discovered faced an ultimate mortification on the newspapers all over the world. But damage they did to Demolition Boys – to Bryan – was so great it would take a life time to cure.

Bryan was the one who was the most damaged. Even with the years of therapy he still found normal human interaction repulsive. And now he was developing feelings for his teammate and captain, Tala. Ones of romantic kind and there was nothing Bryan could do about it. No matter how much he hated it, no matter how repulsive he thought it was. No matter how much he tried to deny it. He was utterly, undeniably and completely against everything reasonable in love with the handsome red head.

Bryan had tried to explain the feelings he found so repulsive with anything that would make sense. And still none of the explanations seemed to have any logic or sense. Yes, Tala had always been there for him regardless if he needed it or not. But it didn't explain why he was suddenly feeling these odd, repulsive and most of all forbidden feelings towards the guy. It wasn't right. Bryan wasn't supposed to feel like that. It wasn't like he hated Tala, no. But it sure wasn't normal that he thought of the red head every second of every day of his dull life. Bryan snorted laughter to this choice of word. "Dull" was merely a joke, a lame way of describing the horrors he had to live with. His short life had been nothing else than agony, pain and hatred, all seventeen awful years of it. Denied and abandoned by his parents, hated and abused by the only adult he looked up to. Multiple scars, visible and invisible, were left. Withered, damaged soul remained. Shattered pictures of his past laying in tiny pieces, all tangled up in the dark depths of his memory. Bryan felt he didn't deserve to feel like that. Love was long gone from his life. He didn't deserve to be loved, after all neither his parents nor Balkov ever loved him. So why would Tala?

Indeed, that was the heart of the problem. Why would beautiful, lovely Tala ever love him the way he loved the red head? He could just give up as well. But he didn't. Why? He didn't understand it even himself. There was something about Tala. Something that made him carry on though he would rather just give up and forget about it all. Fact was that Tala had always kept him tightly rooted to the place where they spent the most horrible and traumatizing years of their lives. Bryan had thought that during his ten years in the Abbey he would have gone so numb to everything that nothing could touch him. But he was wrong. Somehow Tala had left an indelible imprint to his life. And now he feared for his life what would happen if the Blitzkrieg Boys fell apart.

Bryan's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, light touch to his shoulder. He looked up and met amazingly blue eyes of his captain. Tala looked like he was hesitating.

"May I sit here?", he asked and pointed a place on the sofa next to Bryan.

The lavender haired blader nodded his head and the red head made his way to the sofa. Tala felt uneasy but he needed to get the feeling that caused it out.

"Look Bryan, this is… kinda embarrassing…", he started but couldn't go on as he realized how embarrassing it actually was.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and waited for Tala to carry on. After a long pause that seemed like an eternity, the red head finally opened his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you"


End file.
